


Ally's Home

by a_bit_of_a_broken_heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, Platonic Relationship, Reunion of Friends, There might be more in the future, stressing the MIGHT, this is really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_of_a_broken_heart/pseuds/a_bit_of_a_broken_heart
Summary: Keith expected to get lunch. He didn't expect to see an old friend.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)&OC





	Ally's Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to actually write things for a change. That's a first. Basically Keith meets an old frend after not seeing her for a while. So, yeah. Enjoy.

Keith turned his head to look, first seeing the mess of food and utensils on the floor, then stopping dead.  
Braids of all colors and ripped up jeans. A faded and worn shirt and glittering ears. She raised bracelet ridden arms to cover her mouth and her shirt rose enough to show her belt, if it could be considered that. Hair ties of all colors looped together to form a cord with multitudes of dangling charms, wrapped around her waist.  
Keith felt his tray slip from his hands and crash to the floor. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real. He was just dreaming and would wake up back in his crappy bed with a stiff back because there was no way that she was here.  
He could see her mouth moving around a word as her hands fell from her mouth to wrap around her neck. Then her lips split into a grin, wide and childlike.  
“Keith!” She exclaimed, as she ran forward. And yep, that was her voice. She crashed into him, effectively knocking the two of them over and sending them crashing to the floor.  
“Ally!” Keith cried as they slammed into concrete and her head nearly hit the floor. “Idiot,” He muttered, “you knew I wasn’t ready to catch you.” She snorted and propped an arm up on his chest so she could look condescending down at him.  
“You should’ve expected me too.” She said back, before pushing herself up to sitting on her heels.  
“Glad to see you haven’t changed.” Keith muttered, a grin evident on his usually stoic face.  
“Oh you know it.” She responded.  
Once they stood up she grabbed his arm and spun him around, gripping his waist.  
“I missed you.” She muttered, burying her face in his jacket.  
He wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
“Missed you too Als.” He said into her hair.


End file.
